7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rukia Ikari
" Okay, Yuuya, Ayano... Don’t tell Rion about what I’m going to do. I’ll get in trouble. Sooo... ” Rukia is the mother of Yuuya and Ayano. In her world, Asteralinia, she is considered a hero. Her occupation is a clothing designer and an part-time party planner. She tries to work out her shifts with Rion so that at least one parent will be at home with the children. She is a very skilled at using puppeteer magic and always carries her stuff bunny Lizzy around with her. She prefers not to harm others so she often fights defensively. She's very light on her feet and can attack very well with a spear. She's currently training Ayano even though Ayano leans more towards her father's fighting style. Appearance Rukia is a woman who looks fairly young for her age. She has Yellow to Green hair and sharp, emerald-green eyes. She has her hair tied in pigtails with her special hair ties. She often wears clothing she had designed herself. Oh, and always wears a bandage of the side of her cheek. She thinks it looks cool. Personality Rukia is a very cheerful, loud and outgoing woman. She loves to joke and is a bit of an idiot. Her personality contrasts with Rion's calm and reserved personality. And because of this, she gets into little petty arguments with Rion and who usually just gives up with her. They always make up in the end though. She loves her children very much and would do anything to make sure they are safe. Even if she must hurt other people. Because, if you hurt her children, you have to mess with her. Rukia cares about Rion a lot and often calls him the best babe, which then Rion would reply "I'm not a baby..." which implies that Rukia also constantly calls him a baby at times. Powers Backstory During her adventure with Rion, Angie had inspired her with designing (Despite Rion’s older sister wanting to be a pianist.) And after the journey, she decided to start working on designing and start putting on puppet shows for younger kids to see them smile. Well, for anyone to smile. Since she gets joy from seeing others smile. Similar to her other friends, she was also given a promotion to help aid in protecting their world from danger long ago and still partakes In this job occasionally. When Yuuya was born, Rion and her often stayed next to him and cared for him. But when Rion had noticed that Yuuya was starting to feel ill a few days before they announced that Yuuya would have a little sister, Rukia was told about what he had noticed. When Ayano was born, and Yuuya went to go meet her, after meeting Ayano, Rion decided to take him to lunch. The moment Yuuya was separated from Ayano, Yuuya's pain worsen and he struggled to breath. To a point where he almost died. This terrified both Rukia and Rion. Rukia was not as skilled as her husband when it came to observing, but she tried her best for the sake of her children. When they finally had a decent idea of what was going on, her and Rion decided to tell Yuuya and Ayano. Because of Ayano not being able to be separated by Yuuya, it resulted in Yuuya getting bullied in the school he went to previously before 7D7WAcademy. Rukia could easily punch those children, but they're kids. So let's not~ When Rion told Rukia about 7D7WAcademy, Rukia quickly agreed to the idea. Relationships Rion Ikari Ayano Eliana Ikari Yuuya Lisa Ikari Aries Kaladia Aries be kinda pissed that Rukia took Rion from her Trivia •Rukia struggles at Math. •Rukia has framed Rion for Unicycle theft. Too bad it didn’t really work in her favour. Art 100C33DB-B61D-4B01-AAC8-393C2D48B02C.jpeg 60920C61-7CF4-441E-B22E-7299ACEC3F91.jpeg Badge-3-6.png Badge-category-0.png Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Others